


【彭朱】剑与剑的故事

by yutong15



Category: Celebrities&Real Peopel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutong15/pseuds/yutong15
Summary: 彭朱cos开车第三篇





	【彭朱】剑与剑的故事

写在前面。  
角色扮演情趣居然被我写成了系列文，自己都佩服自己鸭！  
所以这是系列的第三篇，之前夜的第三章和rouchang分别是一和二了。以后估计还会有四五六什么的，各位小可爱如果有很神奇很有趣很适合发车的脑洞的话不要大意的留言砸过来吧，戳到我的我会写哟！  
依旧彭朱RPS，圈地自萌不要上升真人，更不要到我这里来KY掐架，我超凶！  
祝朱老师每天都工作顺利开开心心！  
其实真的挺希望有朝一日剑三真的能剧化，朱老师要是能演庄花该多美好ε=(´ο｀*)))  
以上。

•01•  
朱老师的工作室经纪人婵姐姐拿来了一份最新收到邀请的剧本。  
朱老师一脸懵的看着婵姐姐激动兴奋掩不住内心小开心的样子不仅十分疑惑。  
婵姐姐平日里都是一副精英女强人干练强势的派头，怎么今天突然这么的……荡漾？  
朱老师多么善于观察人，于是他不动声色的仔细把婵姐从头看到脚，发现她如此不一样的原因在于她今天手中拿着一本厚厚的看起来装订的美轮美奂古色古香的剧本——她拿着就拿着呗，拇指不时下意识的摩擦着剧本的书脊，略有点长的指甲还在剧本封皮上掐出了弯月形的痕迹。  
特别激动。  
哦……  
朱老师慢吞吞的在心里想着，婵姐一定非常希望我接这个剧。  
剑侠情缘，三。  
熟悉朱一龙先生的粉丝都很清楚，她们荧幕上优雅帅气温柔内敛王子一样的小哥哥其实……是个宅男大叔属性。  
不工作的时候在家能宅很久很久很久，每天睡觉吃泡面打游戏看电影，跟他出来营业时的人设真的是天差地别。  
当然了，重点在这，打游戏。  
朱先生爱好游戏，王者荣耀，吃鸡什么的，他都觉得自己打的又猛又棒，你可以说朱一龙演戏一般，但不能说朱一龙打游戏一般。  
就是很猛啊，就是很厉害啊！  
每次很快就躺尸的朱先生如此沾沾自喜的觉得。  
剑侠情缘，三。简称剑网三，是一款已经存在了好多年的大型古风武侠网游，以盛唐为背景，游戏剧情从李隆基的开元盛世讲到安史之乱，讲到李隆基的儿子们争夺皇位等等，集合了大型副本，人与人之间PK，帮派混战，阵营大战等等多种玩法，拥有人数庞大的粉丝群体和游戏玩家。  
这个游戏朱老师自己没怎么玩过，但毕竟混迹网游这么多年，他的身边又不少朋友都在玩这个游戏，也向他讲过不少关于这个游戏的内容。  
至少朱老师很清楚，他被邀约的这个NPC在游戏里有着异常高的人气，同时被广大游戏玩家和粉丝们送上了一个爱的花名：庄花。  
朱老师一边翻看着剧本最前面几页的背景介绍，一边小心的拿眼睛瞟坐在他身边的经纪人。以往婵姐把剧本给他之后就会离开让他能够安静专心的研读剧本，但今天婵姐不仅没走，反而就坐在他身边大有你不看完接了这个本子我就不走的架势。  
角色说明上写的很清楚，制作方希望邀请朱一龙先生饰演的角色是藏剑山庄大庄主，叶英。  
一个双目失明但武功出神入化的……奇人。  
武侠片朱老师演过许多，最著名的连城璧和傅红雪武功在各自的片子里都算是绝世高手，这一点不算吸引人。  
不过双目失明的人没演过哎。  
朱老师有点心动。  
而且看这个人物，叶英是个活的非常纯粹简单的人。他身为藏剑山庄的大庄主，富甲一方，但金钱却根本对他毫无意义。他幼年时被父亲嫌弃习武悟性不高，可没人想到他少年一战成名从此武学独步天下，江湖之上没人敢摄其锋芒。  
他容貌堪称秀丽，雪白长发，额间一片红艳花印——然而他的铸剑技艺每每出手都是绝世神兵。  
这样一个很有意思的角色，朱老师还真的心动了。  
而且这次的片方也确实很有诚意。  
原本游戏中叶英作为一个门派之首，虽然很重要但戏份并不算多也不是主角。但改编成电视剧之后编剧直接根据叶英的支线剧情给他编写了单独的一个单元剧，在这个单元中他的戏份占据着绝对男一号的分量。  
更别说还在其他单元里贯穿始终的剧情。  
“婵姐，这个角色我接了。”朱老师简单地思考了片刻，回答得十分肯定。  
其实还有另一个小小的，他不能宣之于口但对他自己来说特别重要的原因——在人物说明那一页里他还看见了另一个自己熟悉然而在过去多少年里都再没有机会以后也不太可能有机会合作的演员名字。  
彭冠英，饰令狐伤。  
冠英……  
他在心里轻轻的默念这个名字，嘴唇开合，哪怕是无声，但念起这个名字本身就带给他自己一份甜蜜的思念。

•02•  
差不多同一时间，在彭老师拍戏的剧组，已经收工的彭老师也收到了经纪人拿来的剧本。  
彭老师在这个剧组的戏份已经拍的差不多了，再有几天时间补拍一些镜头之后他就可以杀青回家休息。  
不过对彭老师来说，杀青最大的意义就在于他终于能有时间好好陪着他家养的那只最近相当长一段时间里都忙得脚不沾地的小猪了。  
这样一想彭老师就觉得工作起来格外有动力。  
连经纪人拿来的那么厚一大本剧本看起来也不是那么的面目可憎。  
哇！  
彭老师看了看经纪人，又看了看剧本封皮。  
剑侠情缘三？  
令狐伤？  
哇！  
短短两眼的功夫，彭老师已经表示了数次震惊。  
跟朱老师差不多的，彭老师也没怎么玩过剑网三这个游戏，但他同样听身边跟朱老师一个渠道的同一个朋友给他讲过，也从同一个人那里听说过，令狐伤这个角色戏份不多，基本上都是属于副本里制霸的boss，在好几个副本里存在但从没有被推到死的结局，最终看破红尘带着心上人隐居大漠去了。  
并没有。  
应该说是勘破心魔，淡出江湖。  
至于他的心上人……虽然他喜欢人家很久了，可惜的是那位野心勃勃的姐姐为了实现自己称霸的野心弃她一往情深的师父于不顾跑去给叛乱分子当小老婆结果还没成功，皇后没当成倒是当了寡妇。  
彭老师很快找到令狐伤的部分剧情大概浏览了一遍。  
矮油？令狐伤怎么和藏剑山庄大庄主还有过一段过往的牵扯吗？  
彭老师心里一动。  
令狐伤的戏份主要集中在后半段，从安禄山起兵造反控制了天策府之后开始作为反派存在了两个单元，到第三单元里变成了叶英支线故事里重要的存在。  
同为NPC，怎么藏剑山庄大庄主叶英居然有单独的一个单元故事吗？  
彭老师愤愤不平，这个角色这么受欢迎，不知道会是谁来演这个被描述的容貌倾城倾国剑法已臻化境的武林泰山北斗呢？  
不过能被当为泰山北斗的话，大概要找一位年龄很大的老艺术家……我靠！朱美丽！  
心不在焉翻到第一页人物说明的彭老师冷不丁被印刷在叶英旁边的那个名字给吓了一跳，明晃晃的“朱一龙”三个字，是彭老师每天念叨最多最熟悉的存在。  
想不到有生之年，居然还能有机会再次合作，而且如此幸运的是两个人竟然还是对手戏，是彼此戏份里渊源很深的那一个别有意义的人。  
于是彭老师二话不说，接了。

•03•  
时间跳过准备期的一大段，很快就到了试装拍定妆照的日子。  
这一段日子里朱美丽和彭漂亮都没再接戏，两人一起好好地给自己放了将近一个月的悠长假期，回家陪陪父母，找朋友同学们聚聚喝酒唱歌，最后剩下的十多天里两人舒心惬意没让任何人知道的去了国外一处美丽的海滩玩了个过瘾。  
当然了，对待工作严肃认真的这两个人在这段日子里也都各自买了个账号，登陆到剑网三的游戏中去认真学习了一下游戏中这些NPC的剧情和人设，把进组前的准备工作做足。  
十分敬业的朱老师在海里游泳时也不忘即将到来的工作，把自己保护的严严实实一丁点皮肤都不让被海面上强烈的日光晒黑晒伤。  
毕竟大庄主叶英在游戏里可是肤白貌美细皮嫩肉养尊处优的存在，要是被晒得黢黑一片拍定妆照时可是要被化妆师和导演嫌弃的。  
彭漂亮也有格外小心注意。  
男神令狐伤是具有异族血统……简单地说就是个中西方混血儿，只不过在古时候不那么叫就是了。  
混了白种人血统的男神自然人物的要求上天然自带白皮肤。  
彭老师自己不算很白，原本进组时就要往脸上脖子上糊粉底，若是再把自己在海边晒黑的话，彭老师已经能想象得到自己日后拍戏时每天化妆十二小时卸妆十二小时的日子是要怎么度过了。  
因此在一片女性比基尼恨不得露出全身百分之九十九皮肤，男性许多干脆就一小片布遮住裆下重点部位其他全露的异国海滩上，这两个从头到脚长衣长裤帽子太阳镜加口罩的存在真真是异常的刺眼另类。

•04•  
朱老师进组开拍的第一个镜头是一个长距离远景。  
大庄主一身藏剑金色袍服，怀中小心抱着他那柄修长雅致的卿君重剑，一头雪白长发上簪了两枚发簪，落下来的发尾垂在他苍白绝色的脸颊畔，额间花印明艳动人。  
他微阖着眼，睫毛长而浓密，如同两把小刷一样随着细微的颤动也勾缠着旁人的心。  
他下颚轻轻扬起，似乎在听风吹过的声音，但他嘴唇微不可查的动着，又仿佛在同眼前那个高大的海棠树诉说着什么。  
他面容安宁，风卷着无数粉色的花瓣在他身畔纷纷扬扬，撩起他的衣摆在他袖间染上暗香，却又温柔的拂过他的白发落在他的肩头。  
可这一切外界的纷扰又好像全然不在他的心上，似乎再没有什么能比得上他手中的剑值得他的关注，更不要说能进入他心剑的世界。

彭老师凑到导演身边一起看着监控器里的画面，虽然明知道风是鼓风机吹来，花叶其实也都是人工撒下来的，甚至镜头里的那个人在大热天里穿着厚重的戏服带着满头假发的头套肯定不舒服，但镜头里那一刻的画面实在是太过美好，以至于导演半天都没舍得喊卡，原本一个简单的十几秒的镜头生生被导演拖了将近五分钟——镜头里的那个人也真够敬业，一个姿势一个动作一个表情，五分钟里没有分毫变化，若不是知道自己在看着的是动态画面，所有的人都几乎要以为他们眼前的根本就是一个JPG格式了。  
等到导演终于喊卡的那一瞬间，彭冠英穿着满身令狐伤的戏服却以猎豹一样的速度肉眼不可见的化作一片虚影冲到了朱一龙身边。  
旁人或许不会知道，但熟知朱美丽十多年的彭妹妹却心中再清楚不过，镜头里那个姿势看起来美轮美奂，但扮做这个姿势分毫不动保持了五分钟还多的人自己是个什么样难受的情况。  
这人腰伤本就有旧伤，稍微不小心就会发作起来疼得他坐立难安。  
适才那个修长挺拔的身形绝不是简单站着就能做出来的，扮做叶英的朱老师在开拍之前就调整了他的姿态，挺直了腰背上身略微后仰的姿势让他看起来格外修长，而踮起脚尖从小腿开始前倾的动作又可以使他看着飘飘欲仙，衬上这一身迎风飘舞的衣摆才会有画面里那么绝美的一幕。  
但这样的姿势有多累腰，不尝试的人自然不会明白。  
彭冠英站在人身旁，满脸的心疼关切，有心想要去帮他揉揉僵直的腰背又顾虑这这人不知道疼的多严重怕自己再加重他的难受。  
朱一龙慢慢的调整自己的呼吸，努力的让站久了僵硬的全身肌肉一块一块的随着调息放松下来。保持刚刚那个姿势久了他的腰此时已经疼得一动都不敢动，但看着眼前这高高大大的人还带着妆发和戏服，满脸的关切心疼以及手足无措，心里又满足又甜丝丝的感觉仿佛让身上的疼痛也不是那么难忍了。  
那就偶尔放纵一下好了，反正两个人这么多年各种秀恩爱也没人真当回事儿。  
打定主意的朱美丽二话不说，直接放松自己的身体朝前扑进了身前宽厚可靠的怀里，鼻息里瞬间充满了这个人熟悉清爽的气味，给他带来了满满的安心和幸福。  
“冠英，我累了，抱抱。”  
于是大庭广众之下，身材高大的彭老师轻轻松松打横抱起了相比娇小了不少的朱老师，满脸的“写作嫌弃读作溺爱”表情，在剧组众人各种“我们都懂我们都懂大学同学多年老友感情好嘛”的视线目送下，两个人就这么正大光明穿着各自的戏服走掉了。

•05•  
因为尚且在紧张的拍摄时间，两个人也不能走的太远。  
回到酒店房间里去涂药肯定是没可能了，但大庭广众之下朱老师面皮那么薄，怎么好意思当众脱了衣服露出光溜溜的后腰来让彭冠英给他涂药热敷？  
再说了，彭老师还有那么一点小小隐秘的心思。  
于是彭老师就近找到一个僻静没有人的布景房间，两人一进去就关门落锁。  
说起来这也真不是什么能宣之于众的事情。  
两人休假期间拿着剧本也对过不少次的戏，正儿八经的演练当然是常态，但他们二人彼此钟情心意相通多年，好不容易放松了在家里相处，磕磕碰碰的擦枪走火实在是太正常不过。  
曾经就有一次，朱老师只穿着间彭哥哥宽大的纯白衬衫，没有扣上扣子的领口露出精致的锁骨，身上松松的裹着纯白的被单，站在别墅的小阳台上微阖着眼做凭栏远眺状。  
就是刚刚拍完的那个镜头。  
晨风吹着单薄的雪白单子飞散开，露出了内里包裹的本来也不甚严实的雪白修长的腿——那双长腿上还印着前一夜里彭冠英留下的淡红色吻痕，而那令他爱不释手挺翘圆润的圆丘也在单子下若隐若现。  
也就是他们此刻所在的是异国他乡没有长枪短炮对着的偏僻小岛上，住的也是独门独栋的宽敞别墅，那天早上彭老师实在抵抗不住诱惑就在露天的阳台上把那进入了角色的“叶大庄主”摁在栏杆上好一番疼爱。  
可想而知，带着这样心思的彭老师在导演身后看监控时心里想的都是什么东西。  
也不难理解，他此时锁门，呼吸粗热又是想到了什么。

•06•  
朱老师怎么可能不明白他的心思。  
于是朱老师慢慢的阖上眼，几次呼吸之后面容平静安宁。  
他伸出手向着身畔摸索了几下找到了可以支撑身体的扶手，便撑着扶手一点一点站起身来，向着身前灼热呼吸的方向伸出了一只细白好看的手。  
“阿伤，你我久别重逢，便就如此无言相对吗？”大庄主略微抬起下颚，静好的脸庞向左边侧了侧，慢慢染上了一抹了然的微笑。  
“大庄主，”对面身材高大的青年一头暗金色长发在右肩上用发箍束起，他便用自己左边的脸颊温柔的蹭了蹭那双执剑，铸剑，并不能用柔软来形容的温暖掌心。“阿伤，十分想念你。”

文前啰嗦两句。  
现在有些小孩子真的是玻璃心又矫情，看到不如自己心意的文就要闹。说实在的LOFTER里面打的TAG到底是什么，我个人理解你的文章涉及到的内容就是正确的。怎么就打个Tag又要顾虑这个又要周全那个，这个会有人闹不能写那个会被掐不能写？我自己写的文，我最了解里面相关都有什么内容，而且文前有做了说明，爱看就看不看绕路。避雷提醒写着呢你自己不管不顾的看，看完觉得不满意了就来唧唧歪歪？有病吧！自己找虐活该吧！  
说我不是真心爱大庄主的趁早闭嘴。剑网三今年九周年，我也玩了差不多这么久，当年跟着师父和老公一起走遍全部地图做了所有的剧情任务，无数次在各种地图里找大庄主的身影合照，给大庄主跳舞喂饺子，我们这些古老的玩家心中大庄主是什么样的存在现在的新人恐怕都不能理解。  
还有，不客气的说，姐姐我初中开始写同人，第一篇写出来时还没有互联网呢都是纸媒传播。那时候这些唧唧歪歪的小娃娃有没有出生都两说，我经历过多少同人圈的血雨腥风，用得着这些小娃娃来教我同人圈怎么混？真的可笑！我对朱老师有多少爱用不着跟人说也轮不到旁人来质疑。有本事看不惯我写的东西的话你自己写，写得让我心服口服了我甘拜下风怎么样？写不出来就闭嘴，我们东北人就这样，能动手就少逼逼！还是那句话，我超凶！  
以上，就这么地，爱看看不看走。  
彭朱RPS角色扮演情趣车，圈地自萌不要上升真人！我提醒过你们了！  
•07•  
彭冠英看着眼前的人。  
这人明明前一刻还忍耐着身体上的疼痛朝他笑得眉眼弯弯活泼开朗得就是他熟识了多年的少年样貌，软软的跟他说话朝他撒娇，甚至这一路走过来时这人乖乖伏在他的怀里还说晚上收工一起去吃火锅。  
可是短短几息之间，他半阖着眼，面容宁静双目失神，一字一字缓慢优雅，带着江南好听的吴侬软语。  
且不说他身上仍是妆发齐全，就算是那一日他仅仅只有一件衬衫在身，藏剑山庄大庄主抱剑观花领悟无上剑道的身份也无人能够质疑。  
这十多年来，他一日日在剧组里磨练自己的演技，哪怕是最糟糕的拍戏环境他也用最认真的态度对待。  
十年磨一剑，终究是磨出了这一把绝世神兵。  
所以这人真的天然就适合这个角色。  
少年时一样的不被认可，多少年来无声的默默努力，而一朝大放异彩惊艳四座。但外物的一切纷扰仍然并不能乱了他磨练自己的本心。  
彭老师作为朱老师的粉头，在心里暗暗的为他精妙的演技点了个赞，手上却并不迟疑的抓紧时间为他涂药。  
这会儿导演正在拍其他人的镜头，他们两人还有休息的余地。然而朱老师毕竟是这一段戏的男一，戏份密集繁重，不知什么时候助理就会找来。  
彭老师古装戏拍的不算多，此时面对这一身纷繁复杂的华丽衣衫，有些不知从何下手。  
然而指望朱老师也没戏。  
朱老师平日里自己糙得不行，如果没有人管他为他造型，一件大背心一条破洞裤他就能随随便便半点偶像包袱都没有的出街了。  
拍戏时的戏服？  
呵呵，朱老师只能笑笑。  
拍戏时他的全部心神都只在自己的角色和台词和表演上，自己身上穿了啥，怎么穿上的，什么时候穿上的……朱老师只能萌萌的笑一笑，然后脸上写满了“我是谁我在哪我什么都不知道”。  
此时他们两个人所在的布景房间十分宽敞，一道绘着金色叶片的中式屏风立在房里，隔开了内室和外室的两个部分——他们进门时也没仔细观察，就近找了个椅子就让朱一龙坐了下来。  
这会儿彭老师伸脖子往屏风里看了看，通常来说在古装剧里这样的大房间用屏风隔开的内室都应该是寝台，虽然说是道具，但被褥软枕都是实打实的，能让朱老师去躺一会儿伸伸腰也是好的。  
果然不出所料，内里是一张异常宽大的寝台。  
这个房间道具组大约付出了十分多的心思，布置得美轮美奂，而且在许多细微处都十分精致到位。  
房间里没什么棱角尖锐的家具，在许多地方都放置了靠垫凭枕，床头上方悬挂了一把剑身宽阔的重剑。  
“阿伤，坐吧。”  
跟在彭冠英身后也走到内室的人倒是自自然然的来到寝台旁，一只手略摸了摸寝台的边缘，便趺坐上去，慢慢放松了自己的腰背靠上手边凭枕。  
“大庄主。”彭长老闻言勉强压了压自己眼中一点火焰，看起来非常矜持的点点头，坐在了朱庄主的不远处。  
他的手顺势搭在寝台边上，而朱庄主已经脱去了鞋袜的脚趾就近在他的手指可及之处。  
朱庄主的衣摆如花瓣一样四面散开，他内里是一条纯白色丝质亵裤，站立时被长袍遮掩着若隐若现只觉得身形修长好看，但若是如现在一样依靠下来的话，衣摆散开露出来亵裤，那一双又长又直的腿，和踝骨伶仃不盈彭长老一握的赤裸脚踝就再也无从隐藏。  
似乎彭长老专注的看着的视线实在太过火热，那双一丝赘肉也没有的长腿带着一点不安的互相蹭了蹭。  
彭长老收回视线抬头看向朱庄主的面颊。  
朱庄主原本有几分苍白的面庞此时却染着谜一样的红霞，虽然还是一般的平静安宁，但鸦青色颤动的睫毛怎么都掩不住他内心里截然不同的波澜。  
彭长老似乎是明白了什么，他凑到庄主近前，两人的唇齿近得可以感受到彼此口唇间清淡的幽香和越发灼热急促的呼吸。  
“想来大庄主也与某有同样心意，某真真是心生欢喜。”彭长老伸出手来，轻轻地捏住庄主的下巴，抬起他的脸让两人离得更近三分。  
“阿伤，休要无理。”朱庄主闻言冷下了脸，对方这样的举动已经与登徒子无异。他向后侧了侧脸颊似乎想要挣开对方捏着他下颚那只无礼的手，可没想到那看起来轻巧捏着的动作，他却挣不脱对方，反而被顺势拉入对方怀中，两人顷刻间便唇齿相接。  
朱庄主从来清心寡欲，不喜这些男换女爱之事，对于接吻更是生涩得很，被彭长老拿捏着拢在怀中，可怜朱庄主柔软的红润嘴唇就被毫不客气的吸吮在对方口中。  
叶大庄主虽然看起来为人冷淡，但吻起来的滋味当真甜美。  
彭长老一只手搂在对方腰间，一只手揉捏着他的后颈——既让人无法挣脱，又带着温存的安抚。  
这张惯常只会说出客套冷漠话语的嘴唇其实柔软得很，而且滋味甜美。  
彭长老深深的将那两片红唇含在自己唇齿间，时而用牙齿轻轻啮咬，时而又以舌尖安抚似的舔舐。然后趁着对方失神失守之际，他的舌长驱直入探入对方口中寻到了柔软的舌，勾缠着引诱着来与自己撕磨。  
他的舌尖如此灵活，仿佛灵蛇一样在庄主温热的口腔中探索。他以自己的舌卷着庄主的舌，模仿着交合的动作撸动，两人之间来不及交换的津液流下庄主的唇角，在那段修长的脖颈上留下透明引人遐思的水印。  
庄主隐忍的闷哼，双手从一开始的推拒慢慢的捉住彭长老的衣襟。他被吻得太久了，久到他已经全身发软，若融化般只能依靠着长老的手臂支撑才不至于零落在寝台之上。  
彭长老顺势将庄主放躺在寝台上，他伸出一根手指揉擦过庄主被一番热烈的亲吻后愈发红艳微肿的嘴唇，沾起他唇上的津液送入自己口中，仿佛品尝着蜜糖一样甜美。  
庄主一双好看的眼睛睁开着，却失焦无神，他剧烈的喘息，一贯清冷的声音此时染上了情热的蜜意。他的双手原本就紧捉着对方的衣襟，此时被放在寝台之上，一时之间不知是该继续捉着对方还是应该松开一掌把这登徒子打翻在地，因而有些无措的手指微曲着五指张开，似乎是想要逃离又舍不得。  
他躺下来的时候双腿无意识的乖乖打开，刚好将彭长老容在双腿之间。  
他本是个清冷禁欲的人，未尝体味过情热滋味此时却被一个绵长的吻点燃了身体，无处宣泄的情欲和不知该如何消解的欲火让他不知所措，一双修长的腿不自觉得磨蹭着身上覆着的那人结实的腰间，赤裸的脚趾都紧张的卷曲起来。  
彭长老看着身下这人早已不复平静端庄的面容，只觉得自己再也无法忍耐。  
都说处子怀春最是诱人。  
从来都端庄如高岭之花的大庄主此时这一番情热怀春的景象，只怕普天之下也没什么人能见到吧。  
两人之前的一番撕磨之间，庄主身上的衣衫已经十分凌乱，但衣带搭扣不知是什么机关，居然依然牢牢固定着那金色华丽的外袍，只露出那人莹润的皮肤和锁骨，下身的亵裤也凌乱的要掉不掉，被欲望顶起了高高的弧度。  
“原来大庄主嘴上说着在下无礼，其实内心里是希望在下更加无礼一些的吗？”彭长老依旧严肃着脸，但火热的大掌却半点都不严肃的直捣黄龙，抚上了对方的火热欲望。  
已经渗出的透明液体打湿了丝质的亵裤，亵裤熨帖的裹在那人身上，分毫不露的勾勒出了他欲望的每一分细节。  
于是彭长老再不多说，衣袍虽然无法解开，但总有些事情，哪怕不必脱去衣袍，只要没有了亵裤阻碍，也是别有意趣的。  
“你不要……胡说！快些放开我，不然……不然我就……啊！”庄主断断续续的抓住意识的尾巴，但对方剥他裤子的动作太快，一句话还未来得及说完，那人粗长的手指已经顺利的探入他身后的密穴，一插到底准准的顶在了柔软内壁上的小小凸起。  
于是原本是一句威胁的话，陡然变调，拉长了声线婉转成了诱人好听的呻吟。  
彭长老不再多言，找准了位置之后又加进一根手指，对着那凸起的位置便是一番快速的抽插，直将身下的人刺激得只剩下半声吸气半声呜咽。  
那双无焦的双目盈满水光，他似乎并不想放纵自己的呻吟，洁白的牙齿叼着自己手指，任由眼角划下泪水，另一只手也只是抓紧了寝台上的被子，执着的不肯去向那欺辱他的人寻求安慰。  
如此倔强，如此惹人爱怜。  
长老终究还是心软，不舍得他难过。  
他低下头，与之前热烈的亲吻不同，这一个吻小心翼翼又满是柔情，只是嘴唇贴着，一下一下的轻轻啄吻，安抚着对方的无措。  
然后吻渐渐下移，长老灵活的舌尖找到了修长颈项上精致的喉结。  
塞外的逐日长老原本从来也不是温顺的家犬，他本就是茫茫草原上的孤狼。  
眼前可口的猎物仰起脖颈献祭一样的将最脆弱的弱点送到他的口边，若是放过了哪里是狼的本性。  
彭长老笑笑，狼在与伴侣交合时最爱的便是咬住对方的脖颈了。  
庄主身后的密穴已经在他手指的按揉下柔软放松，足够迎接他的欲望。  
于是他只是简单的解开了下身的裤子，释放出早就急不可耐的火热欲望对准那为他准备好的入口。  
他低头重重的咬住了身下细白皮肤上凸起的喉结，欲望同一时间长驱直入的刺入了密穴最深处。  
“啊……”双重的刺激之下身下的人手脚挣扎着痛呼出声，想逃却被牢牢的锁在对方怀里，刚刚挪动一下腰肢，连带着牵动了两人相交的地方，两人都不约而同的发出了长长的叹息。  
头狼抓住身下猎物的双手摁在他的头顶，咬着喉结的利齿也不曾放开。下身的火热埋入那丝滑紧窒的小穴里极致的舒爽让他粗重的喘息，再也不能抑制的一深一浅一轻一重的抽插起来。  
最初的时候庄主还紧皱着眉头忍耐着密穴里的胀痛和身上被强制住的不适，但随着两人彼此配合的越发默契，他也慢慢得了意趣，收缩着后穴按压对方的火热欲望，也给自己带来更多的快乐。  
长老咬着牙抽插了半响，之前压制着对方手腕的双手这会儿改道握在那相比起自己纤瘦了许多的腰间，任由自己抽插却牢牢固定着对方的腰不能移动分毫。  
庄主渐渐的被伺候的舒服了，一声一声低低的呻吟就像是融化后的蜜糖，柔软甜腻，十分勾人心魄。  
两人情热正酣。  
“朱老师？朱老师你在里面吗？”骤然之间外面传来拍门的声音，听说话声竟然是朱老师的贴身助理。  
这一下着实是把正沉醉的彭长老下了个激灵，险些就此一泻千里。  
反而是双眼微眯着享受得全身舒爽的朱老师反应的快。他一把掐住彭老师的分身不让他交货，然后深吸了口气清了清嗓子。  
“冠英在帮我热敷呢，就快好了。”清冷的声音没有一丝一毫情欲中的波澜，平静得就似乎他仍然是那个安宁淡然，抱剑观花的藏剑大庄主。  
然而声音听起来没有半分破绽的人脸颊潮红，汗湿了额发，下身的密穴里还一收一缩的含着另外一人的欲望，甚至见对方停下不再抽动时他还主动攀住对方肩头摇摆着自己的腰肢催促对方继续努力。  
祖宗！  
真真是个要人命的妖精！你这是要把我榨干啊！  
彭老师憋着一口气不敢出声，但眼神里却满是控诉。  
门外站着助理，他此时还有心情继续不说，居然还加劲儿勾引自己！  
难道不是你先动手的吗？  
朱老师好看的眼角一翻，本该是乖巧温顺的眉眼此时染上了情潮，烟霞烈火眉目含春，这一眼勾过来只恨不得把彭冠英的三魂七魄都勾走了。  
紧接着他下身含着彭老师要害的后穴重重的一收……  
彭冠英只觉得仿佛一张火热的嘴在狠命的吸他，直要把他的精血吸得一干二净了，偏偏这个使坏的人却一脸的无辜纯情，明明那么放荡的摇摆着腰肢在勾引自己，但那张干净纯情的脸上却是红晕下带着处子怀春的羞涩，还有第一次与情人偷尝禁果后甜蜜的爱恋。  
你赢了朱一龙！  
这辈子看来我是翻不出你的手心。  
彭冠英看着那人的一双眉眼，排除了一切的杂念之后重振旗鼓下身一下又一下，一下比一下更重更狠的干进了那早已为他准备的湿热的密穴。  
“朱老师，你的助理在外面等着呢。麻烦你忍一忍，千万别叫出声啊。”之前还留了三分怜惜的心这一下被这人勾引得早已丢的不见踪影。刚刚还帮他捂着点嘴怕他不小心漏了声息此时也放开了手。  
彭冠英憋足了一口气，下身抽插得一次比一次更重，一次比一次更深，看着身下的这人只能用洁白的牙齿咬着嘴唇明明已经忍不住就要尖叫出来却又不得不忍着，被自己欺负得眼角泪光连连。这次他却再不怜惜。  
这是你自找的，现在就不要来求我手下留情了。  
朱老师之前就已经被顶弄得濒临高潮，这后半段里更是被一下下又深又重的火热柱身毫不留情的对着自己最敏感的位置狂风暴雨一样的戳刺，他的双腿也被抬起架在那人宽厚的肩膀上，这样的姿势更是让自己的身体毫无保留的在对方身下展开，也让那人在自己的身体里进入得比任何一次都更深。  
腰……  
朱老师的身体不算柔软，却很单薄。他的腰一直都有旧伤，因此两人历来欢好时彭老师都会十分注意保护他的腰身。  
今次这样狂浪，大概真的是被刺激狠了……  
朱老师在这样的攻击下只觉得自己就好像是暴风雨袭来的海浪上小小一叶扁舟，全身上下唯一的着落就只有两人相连的下体，而他还被顶得颠颠倒倒魂飞魄散。  
他的手被牢牢的摁着，根本没办法去抚慰自己身前的欲望，但他的欲望也完全不需要抚摸，仅仅靠着身后被抽插的快感，他就已经要到顶峰了……  
“冠英！”他用力的仰起头颈，无声的嘶喊对方的名字，一如在任何时候当他想起这个总是在陪伴着他关心爱着他支撑着他的可靠男人。  
彭冠英立刻响应了他的呼唤，他低下头重新吻住那张无声的嘴唇，两人撕咬着彼此的口唇交换了带着血腥味道的吻。  
在朱一龙后穴一阵阵紧缩着的高潮里，彭冠英也达到了前所未有的欲望顶峰……  
“冠英，我爱你。”唇齿相接的温暖中，那个明明失神喘息急促的人却执着的贴着他说。  
这样近的距离，他们连灵魂都彼此互换了。

•尾声•  
当天的后续拍摄当然没能继续。  
朱老师的助理去找了一圈人之后回报导演朱老师腰伤颇有点严重，涂药热敷都不见效。最后朱老师只能在导演的安慰中十分愧疚黯然的回酒店休息去了。  
彭老师剩下的拍摄倒是神采奕奕活力十足，就好像刚刚充满电的劲量兔兔一样。  
然而知道真相的只有朱老师的助理。  
小伙子全程红着脸不敢看向被好好滋润过后通体舒畅就是走不动道的朱老师。  
可怜的是这样的事情他连去小室的微信聊天群里吐槽都不能！


End file.
